


Fight Me (Hold Me)

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Dean's coping mechanisms aren't working very well. Sam helps him out ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of mine and wincestgoddess's rps! Hope you enjoy.

"Jesus, Sam, for the tenth time, I'm fine!" Dean pushes the door to the roadhouse open, walking a little faster to the bar to escape Sam's nagging. It's the only thing his little brothers been doing since dad died, fucking nagging and asking him every five minutes if he's okay. That actually pisses Dean off, thus the tension between them lately. 

"Dean-" Sam grits his teeth and lengthens his strides, keeping up with Dean. He plasters a smile to his face for Ellen at least, she doesn't need to know they're struggling. He just wants to be sure Dean is okay. 

He nods tersely to Ellen. "So we checked out the circus." 

Dean shoots sam a quick glance but turns back to Ellen when she places a shot in front of him. He needs it. "It seems to it the profile of a rakshasa." He downs the shot. "We'll go back tomorrow to check." 

Sam sighs and nods. He waves away the offered beer though. If Dean wants to get drunk, someone ought to be responsible. 

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam. Of course, he's not gonna drink. Looking around, Dean sees Jo apparently kicking a guys ass in a game of pool. She smiles when she sees him and Dean finds himself smiling back. 

Sam sighs. If Dean would just quit drinking, maybe they could work this out. 

God, and there's the bitchface again. Dean decides he's not in the mood to deal with Sam right now. After Jo finishes with the game, he waves her over. Maybe she'll actually drink with him. 

Sam rolls his eyes and rubs his temples. He smiles faints at Jo when she comes over but doesn't talk to her. 

"I'd say drinks are on me, but I guess it's the opposite this time." Dean raises his glass as Jo fills it up and winks at here before drinking it. 

"Well you can pretend." Jo winks, pouring herself a drink. "So how're you doing tonight?" She leans forward on her elbows, showing off her cleavage. 

Dean grins, letting his eyes drift down to her chest before looking back up. "Definitely better now that I'm with you." 

"Oh really?" Jo bites her lip and gives him a coy smile. 

"Mhm." Dean hums. He can practically feel Sam's glare burning holes in his back. Licking his lips, Dean reaches out smoothly and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Jo leans even closer and Dean decides he's had enough. "Hey, Dean. We gotta research more on the case. See ya, Jo." He grabs Dean by the arm and hustles him out to the car before he can protest. 

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean finally manages to shove Sam off. "Get off me, man." 

"Nope." Sam says firmly. "We are going back to the motel." He holds up Deans keys in his hand. 

"No." Dean shoots back. "Look, of you wanna go back, go. Don't drag me with you and your pissy attitude." 

"Yes." Sam insists. "You're just as pissy as I am, and I'm tired of fighting all the time, so we're gonna talk about it." 

Dean huffs with annoyance. "Yeah, cause talking about our feelings is what I wanna do right now." He shakes his head and grabs the keys from Sam. "Whatever. Don't expect me to cry and hug." He mutters. Sam probably scared Jo off anyway. No use in staying. 

Sam gets in. He's glad he convinced Dean without too much trouble, but he's pretty sure the next part will be the real fight. 

They make the drive to the motel in tense silence. Dean parks and gets out, heading to their room. 

Sam follows him in and shuts the door, crossing his arms over his chest. He leans against the door. He doesn't say anything yet, just waits. 

Dean rolls his eyes when he turns around and sees Sam with his arms crossed. "What?" 

"Are you gonna talk to me or do I have to drag it out of you?" Sam asks calmly. "Cause no matter what you say, there's something wrong." 

"Yeah." Dean glares at Sam. "Something crawled up your ass and died, and you're being an annoying bitch." 

"Uhuh, and that's really a problem." Sam raises an eyebrow. "So instead of dealing with the problem, you try to drown yourself in sex and alcohol. Cause that always works." 

"Works for me." Dean shrugs and looks down, avoiding Sam's gaze. He turns around and digs out a whiskey bottle from his duffle. 

"No, it doesn't." Sam crosses the room and takes the bottle away. "It's not working and that's why we're having this conversation. Cmon Dean, work with me." 

Dean purses his lips. "Well, you kept me from getting drunk, and laid. Maybe that's why it hasn't worked." 

"You got drunk and laid a few days ago." Sam glares. "That's not the real problem." He scrutinizes deans profile. "It's about dad's death, isn't it." 

Deans back tenses and he turns to Sam with a dark glare. "I'm not talking about this." 

Sam's eyebrows go up. Score. "Cmon man, you're not even trying. I want to work this out, work with me!" I just want you. 

"Trying? What do you want me to do, Sam? Cry about it? Fuck off!" Dean shoves Sam away as takes the bottle away. 

"No," Sam doesn't budge and yanks the bottle back. "I want you to fucking talk to me! Why are you shoving me away?" 

"Because I don't wanna fucking talk to you!" Dean finally snaps, turning around to yell at Sam. "I want you to stop fucking nagging me for everything." 

"Well I'm not going to!" Sam yells back. "I'm sorry for trying to make sure you're okay! I-" Sam rakes a hand through his hair and shakes his head. Quick as a flash, he brings his hands up to cup Deans jaw and crush their lips together in a rough kiss. 

Deans pretty sure Sam's gonna punch him. Yeah, his brother looks just pissed enough to do it. He tenses when Sam trails off and closes his eyes, preparing for a punch, but what comes is entirely different. Dean makes a soft questioning noise and pulls away a second later. "Wha-what? I..." They haven't kissed since...

"Is that gonna get through to you?" Sam murmurs. He doesn't wait for an answer, just kisses Dean again. 

"Sam-" the second kiss cuts Dean off and he melts into it, hands coming up to grip Deans shirt and pull him closer. 

Sam shifts and wraps his arms around Dean, still kissing him. He starts steering them toward one of the beds, intent on getting Dean to understand he still cares. 

Dean parts his lips on a shaky breath and licks across Sam's lower lip. The back of his knees hits the bed, and he pulls him down into the bed with him, tugging sam down by his shirt collar. 

Sam parts his lips and falls down on top of Dean, covering Deans body with his own. He nibbles on Deans tongue as it slips into his mouth and gets one hand under Deans shirt. 

Dean groans softly into the simple touch, arching up. He's so thirsty for Sam's touch, it's been so long. He reaches down and grabs the hem of Sam's shirt, tugging it up. 

Sam pulls back enough to get both of their shirts off and then he gets his hands under Dean, pulling him up and closer. "How do you want it?" He murmurs, nosing along Deans jaw. 

Dean shivers and turns to look at Sam, green eyes half lidded. "Hard." He breathes, tangling his hands in Sam's hair and pulling him down to kiss his neck. "Make me yours again." 

"Mmm," Sam teases huskily. "That's a tall order. Think you can take it?" He rolls his hips, grinding their hips together. 

Deans lips tug into a half smirk. "You know I can." His pink lips part on a moan as Sam grinds against him. 

"All right then." Sam murmurs breathlessly. He nudges Deans head back and goes to work on his neck, biting and sucking. "Mine." He mutters. 

"Yours." Dean moans, his hands sliding down Sam's back to his ass, squeezing and pulling his brother even closer. 

Sam kisses his way down Deans neck to his chest, stopping to nibble on Deans nipple with a tiny smirk. 

Dean gasps when he feels Sam's teeth. "A-ah, fuck...." His fingers hook in the band of Sam's jeans. "Take them off." 

"Not yet." Sam smirks up at Dean. "I'm not there yet." He dips his head and takes Deans nipple in his mouth, sucking hard and pulling away with a rough nip. 

Dean whimpers and rocks his hips up, erection rubbing against Sam's. 

Sam moans softly and with one last lick he pulls off Deans nipple. Kissing down Deans stomach, he pauses to bite Deans abs for a second before sitting up and getting them both naked. 

Once they've both been relieved of the rest of their clothing, Dean wraps an arm around Sam's neck and pulls him down for a rough kiss. 

Sam kisses back hard, biting and sucking at Dean's lower lip as they grind together. He pulls back though when he feels himself getting too close. With one last kiss, he nudges Dean onto his stomach and grabs the lube.

Dean grunts softly at the sudden roll and looks back at Sam over his shoulder. He makes eye contact and spreads his legs. "Cmon." 

"Shh, patience." Sam soothes, running his hands up and down Dean's thighs. A second later though he's coating his fingers in lube and easing one in. 

Dean moans wantonly when Sam eases the first one in, like a whore needy for Sam's cock. God, he needs it badly. "Fuuck..."

"God." Sam moans, adding the second finger. "Look at you, just taking it. You need it, don't you." Dean's body loosens quickly, allowing for the third finger. 

"Yeah." Dean buries his face in the pillow to muffle a whine as he pushes back against Sam's fingers. "Cmon, I'm stretched enough. Fuck me, Sammy." 

Sam doesn't hesitate. He pulls his fingers out and lubes his dick, positioning it at Dean's entrance. "Ready, Dean?" He nudges in just a little, pressing the head snug up against Dean's hole. 

Panting, Dean looks back to nod at Sam. His plump lips and freckles stand out against his flushed face in the soft light. He makes a soft sound as the head pops in. "Sammy..."

"Shh, baby." Sam pushes forward a little more. "I'm gonna take care of you." He pulls back and slams in on one smooth thrust, leaning down to press kisses to Dean's tense back as he adjusts.

Dean lets out a choked moan and grips the sheets tightly, Sam's own moan mixing with his as Dean's as his hole clenches and ripples around Sam's dick. The kisses trailing down Deans back help though, and after a minute, Dean licks his lips and whispers, "Move." 

Sam leans forward and gets his arms under Dean, holding him close and kissing his ear as he starts moving, setting up a gentle pace.

The gentle pace is not enough for Dean, he needs more. He needs to feel it rough. "Harder." He moans, greens eyes fluttering shut.

Sam bites Dean's ear and speeds up, slamming into Dean. "Good enough>: He pants, his grip on Dean tightening. It feels so good to fuck him like this.

Fuck, he'd almost forgotten how good it felt. Sam's the only one who ever really knew how to fuck like he needs. "A-ah! Sam!" He cries out and turns his head, searching for Sam's mouth.

Sam kisses him. It's sloppy but so damn perfect. Sam speeds up. He's getting close and he wants to make sure Dean comes too. He angles his hips a little, hoping to hit Dean's prostate. 

Dean gasps and bites down on Sam's lower lip, trying to muffle the strangled noise when Sam slams against his prostate. "Gonna-Fuck! Sammy..." 

"Yeah?" Sam moans breathlessly. "Cmon, do it." He slams harder into Dean and slips a hand down his chest, brushing his fingertips over the head of Dean's dick.

It's too much, too good. With a few more thrusts and Sam's hand on his cock, Dean throws his head back, his whole body tensing and shuddering as he comes with a cry of Sam's name.

Sam groans and thrusts into Dean one more time before coming with a sharpy cry. "Dean!" 

Dean goes limp under Sam once he feels Sam come inside him, panting shakily. 

Sam collapses on top of Dean, breathing hard as he recovers. He kisses Dean's shoulder and presses his forehead to the back of Dean's neck. 

Dean waits til he's recovered a little before whispering, "I'm sorry." 

"What's going on, Dean?" Sam whispers back. He sits up and pulls out carefully, wiping the mess up with someone's boxers.

Dean grunts softly when Sam pulls out, and lets Sam wrap his arms around him without a protest. "You were right." He says after a while. "Alcohol, sex, it doesn't make this more bearable. Nothing does. I forget while I'm doing it...but when it's over, it all comes back." 

"What comes back?" Sam coaxes gently. "What's bothering you so much, De?" 

"Knowing that he's dead." Dean's voice breaks in the middle of the last word and he takes a deep breath, looking down. "I can't stop feeling this...this hole inside of me. And it doesn't go away." 

"It's okay." Sam says softly. "It hurts now but it's gonna be okay." He holds Dean closer and kisses his hair. "He made his choice. It's not your fault..." 

"He died because of me, Sam. Of course it's my fault." Dean closes his eyes and discreetly wipes away a tear. 

"Dean, he made his choice. You didn't ask him to do it, you didn't make him do it." He puts his hands on Dean's shoulders and pushes him back so Sam can look him in the eye. "Not your fault." 

Dean can't look away even though another tear slips out. "Then why does it feel like it is?"

"I don't know." Sam says simply. "But I know it's not true. It's okay, baby. It wasn't your fault." He cups Dean's cheek and wipes his thumb under Dean's eye. "It's okay." 

Dean takes a deep breath and scoots closer to buy his face in Sam's chest. "I'm sorry. I've been a dick to you." 

"It's okay." Sam murmurs. "I can handle it." He rubs Dean's back gently. 

"I uh." He tilts his head up to look at Sam. "I'm sorry about Jo. And everyone else I've been with since...Dad." 

Sam smiles faintly, giving Dean a squeeze. "Apology accepted." He brushes a soft kiss to Dean's mouth. 

Dean sighs and presses into it, nipping gently on Sam's lower lip. He pulls away after a while and smiles. "You're awesome, you know that?" 

"Yeah." Sam smirks. "I've been brother of the year the last couple years." He slides a hand down Dean's back to rest on his ass. 

"Well now it's just getting to your head." Dean hums and trails a little path of kiss from Sam's neck to his jaw. "I've missed you." 

"Missed you too." Sam murmurs, tilting his head down for a kiss. 

Dean wraps his arms around Sam's neck, fingers tangling in his brothers hair. "Love you." He whispers. 

"Love you too." Sam murmurs, sliding his tongue over Dean's lower lip. "Want to fuck me now?" He squeezes Dean's ass and rolls onto his back, spreading his legs and settling Dean between them and on top of him. 

"Ready for round 2? That son?" Dean teases. That doesn't stop him though from tangling his fingers with Sam's and kissing down his neck. 

"M'always ready." Sam laughs. He sighs and relaxes at Dean's kisses, squeezing Dean's hand.

Soon Dean's kisses turn into sucking bites as he nips down Sam's chest. He pauses to lick over a nipple before continuing down Sam's hard abs. 

Sam moans softly and squirms a little under Dean. His dick is hardening slowly but surely, getting thicker and longer against his hip. 

Dean grins up at Sam and bites his thigh gently before swirling his tongue over the head of Sam's dick. 

"Aw fuck..." Sam moans, hips twitching up ever so slightly. "Dean..."

Dean's mouth closes around the head and he takes a deep breath before swallowing the length of Sam's dick in one go. 

"Dean!" Sam gasps with a choked moan." He hands tangle in Dean's hair and he tosses his head back.

Dean reaches up to grab Sam's wrists and pins his hands to the bed. He hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head, looking up at Sam. 

Sam gasps and bites his lip, trying to muffle all the whines and moans as Dean sucks him expertly. He bucks his hips into Dean's warm wet mouth as best as he can.

Dean pulls off when he feels Sam getting too close. "You're not coming yet." He says huskily and nudges Sam to lay on his stomach. 

Sam bites his lip and spreads his legs, arching his back and begging silently. 

Dean chews his lower lip and spreads Sam's ass dipping down to lick lightly over his hole. Sam moans and thighs tremble a little. He loves being rimmed. He pushes up into Dean's hands, eager for more.

"Miss this too?" Dean murmurs. He doesn't give Sam time to answer, diving back in and sealing his lips over Sam's hole and sucking. 

"O-oh yes!" Sam calls out. His hands fist in the sheets and his eyes screw shut at the pleasure.

Dean pulls back with a soft pop and hums, teasing his tongue around the rim of Sam's clenching hole.

"Mm, yeah." Sam purrs. "Feels so good, De, fucking love your tongue." 

Dean eats Sam's ass til his jaw starts to ache and then he pulls away with one last lick. He reaches for the lube and slides a finger into Sam easily. 

Sam moans and arches up. "Cmon, Dean. Need you." He licks his lips and shoots a pleading glance over his shoulder. 

"Shh, Sammy." Dean kisses up his spine and slips another finger in. He starts scissoring them, stretching Sam quickly.

Sam relaxes a little, losing some of his urgency at the kisses. He starts grinding against the bed, getting some delicious friction on his aching dick. His body jolts suddenly as Dean brushes over his prostate. "Ah!" He gasps. "Cmon, Dean, please." 

Dean brushes his fingers over Sam's prostate one more time before slowly slipping them out. "Cmon." He drops a soft kiss to the back of Sam's neck. "On your back."

Sam rolls over, spreading his legs and tilting his hips up. He reaches out and draws Dean close.

Dean leans down and kisses Sam gently as he presses the head of his dick against Sam's slick hole, slowly starting to push in. 

Sam sighs, eyes fluttering shut as Dean pushes in. It feels so good. "Dean..." He sighs, looking up at him with hazy eyes. 

"Fuck." Dean breathes, leaning down to give Sam a deep kiss. "God, you're tight." He nibbles Sam's lower lip as he pulls back, kissing down his neck and giving him time to adjust.

Sam grips Dean's shoulders, breathing deeply as he slowly gets used to Dean's dick. After a few minutes, he picks his head up and kisses Dean's sweaty temple. "I'm good, you can move."

Dean nods and kisses his way back up to press their foreheads together. Their eyes lock as he starts moving slowly, setting up a gentle pace.

Sam wraps his long legs around Dean's waist, keeping him close. He brushes their mouths together softly. 

One of Dean's hands slips down to fist Sam's dick lightly as he kisses back. He keeps his thrusts slow and deep, angling for Sam's prostate. 

Sam wraps his arms tight around Dean's shoulders, eyelashes fluttering as Dean touches him. Dean kisses Sam's closed eyes and his cheeks. 

"Mmm, oh, Dean..." Sam moans softly as Dean grazes his prostate. "Gonna come..." He clenches with a gasp. 

"Cmon, baby." Dean kisses down his neck and bites the sensitive spot, speeding up his thrusts just a little. 

"O-oh." Sam lets out a choked moan and comes hard between their stomachs, gasping and moaning. His own orgasm pulls Dean over the edge and he kisses Sam hard as the orgasm washes over him and he comes inside him.

Sam shudders and keeps his legs tight around Dean, kissing back eagerly. Eventually he pulls back with a sigh. "God, De." 

Dean returns the smile and drops kisses over Sam's face, from his forehead to chin. "Would it cheapen the moment," He murmurs, "If I said I missed your tight ass the most?" 

"Naw I think you missed my dick more." Sam smirks, hands slipping down from Dean's shoulders to his ass. 

"Oh, that too." Dean chuckles and pushes into the touch. "Missed doing this." He grins wickedly before leaning in to the other side of Sam's neck and biting the little spot that drives Sam crazy.

"Fu-uck." Sam chokes on a gasp when Dean plants an openmouthed kiss on his sensitive neck. "Stop that, you jerk." He paws weakly at Dean. 

Dean chuckles huskily, breath warm against Sam's neck. He plants a soft kiss there before pulling back. "Thought you were always ready, bitch." 

"Shut up." Sam pouts. He unwinds his legs from around Dean's waist and pushes at him gently. "Pull out, please." 

"Yeah, okay." Dean murmurs and pulls out, sighing. He reaches for the other boxers and cleans them up. Then he cuddles with Sam again. 

Sam curls into him. "Feel better now?" He kisses Dean's jaw, pressing close. 

Dean hums and smiles at Sam. "Yeah, I'm good for now." He licks his lips. "You know I'm not gonna wanna drink tea and talk about our feelings but. I'll try to be less of a jerk." 

Sam nods with a shrug. "That's all I want, really. And anytime you want, just ask and I'll fuck it right out of you." He nuzzles Dean's cheek softly.

Dean presses a kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth. "Maybe act all possessive again? It's kinda hot when you call me yours." 

"I don't have to act it." Sam murmurs huskily. "You're mine." He gives Dean a firm possessive kiss. 

"All yours, Sammy." Dean murmurs into the kiss and wraps a hand around the back of his neck. 

"Good." Sam mumbles against Dean's lips. Things won't always be easy, but he'll always have Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to have more Sam\Dean\Aaron next week. Sorry....


End file.
